


Svelte

by marianhawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianhawke/pseuds/marianhawke
Summary: https://misthioses.tumblr.com/post/618959908641062912/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-storyPrompt #45: Svelte
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 2





	Svelte

“Oh, yes- keep turning around- that’s perfect.”

Alistair rolled his eyes and turned in a slow circle, his arms out. He finished the turn and faced Leliana with his eyebrows raised.

“That’s it, that is the one,” she said, eyeing him up and down. “Elena is going to love it.”

“It’s not like we’re having a giant ceremony or anything,” Alistair protested. “I don’t see why I need the most expensive tux they sell.”

“It’s not about the money, dear, it’s about the look. Besides, the Couslands can afford it.”

“I still think this is all horribly old-fashioned, but I’m only the groom. It’s not like my opinion matters here,” Alistair said. Leliana stood up from her chair and walked around him in a circle, appraising him. He felt like a piece of meat in a grocery store display.

“Oh, but you look so… so… _svelte_ ,” Leliana said. “Most unlike your usual cargo shorts and graphic t-shirt. I like it.”

“Remind me why I brought you to this appointment,” Alistair said. “I’m not trying on any more tuxes, I swear it.”

“You brought me because I have _taste_ ,” Leliana said. “And I know what Elena likes.”

It was true. Leliana was playing a starring role in this wedding, both as a co-maid of honor with Morrigan (Alistair shuddered at the thought of Morrigan in a bridesmaid dress) and as the self-appointed wedding planner. Elena and Alistair had been set on a small, low-key, courthouse wedding. But then they told Leliana and, alas, things had gotten out of hand. She had promised to keep the guest list small, at least.

“Can you give me a hint about what Elena’s wearing?” Alistair asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. He couldn’t picture his fiancée in a dress, much less a poufy white one.

Leliana flashed him an enigmatic smile. “You know that answer,” she said. Alistair turned around and looked in the mirror. He shrugged his shoulders and flexed, testing the fit.

“It’s surprisingly comfortable,” he admitted. “You really think Elena will like it?” He could see Leliana standing in the mirror behind him, beaming.

“Elena will like anything you wear, silly,” Leliana said. “She likes you, even when you wear- _quel horreur-_ cargo shorts.”

Alistair smiled thinking about Elena. She would have made this appointment so much better, but the Couslands were traditional and didn’t want them seeing each other in their wedding outfits before the wedding itself. They even had Elena staying with them for the weeks leading up to the wedding, as if she and Alistair hadn’t already been living together. Of course, they were paying for the whole affair, so he couldn’t get too picky.

The more he looked at himself in the tux, the more he could picture himself standing at the front of the aisle, watching Elena walk towards him.

“What are you smiling at?” Leliana asked, smiling herself. “Just get the expensive tux. The Couslands gave me their credit card for this express purpose. They want you to look your best.”

“They’ll barely be paying attention to me,” Alistair said.

“Well, _I_ want you to look your best,” Leliana said. She flashed the black plastic card and smiled wickedly. “Now, let’s go spend some money.”


End file.
